List of challenges
This is a list of all the challenges in the seasons. Total Drama Returns to the Island #In Trials and Triva-lations, the challenge was trivia about different contestants and seasons. #In Volleybrawl, the challenge was Volleyball and Dodgeball mixed (cancelled), Rock, Paper, Scissors of "Death". #In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, the challenge was to guess numbers to advance one space and win the race. #In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, the challenge was to solve a murder mistery on board of a train. #In Topple on the Luck Players, the challenge was to guess the character. #In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, the challenge was to type the characters backwards #In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, the challenge was to decode difficult codes. #In Puzzle Riot, the challenge was to caption a bunch of photos, and the funniest wins. #In Korean Teaching or Learning, the challenge was to answer a series of questions on Korea's History, pop, Culture and more Trivia. #In Supreme Chef Auto, the challenge was a selection of riddles about previous contestants. #In Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, the challenge was a mix of other challenges in the season. #In Final Four Face Off! the challenge was hard trivia about previously eliminated contestants. #In Totally Dramatic Finale! the challenge was for all eliminated contestants to vote for who to win between Sky or Cameron Total Drama Wild West #In A Wild Western Introduction, the challenge was to race through the desert picking up items that will be useful back at the camp ground. #In Dancing With Cowboys, the challenge was manage to come up with a country song Chris enjoys. # In 3:10 to the Horse of Losers, the challenge was hide and seek in the Desert. # In Western Tough for the Polocrossie, the challenges were a trivia for the losers and Alphabet Lasso. # In The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous, the challenge was a Trivia of the Losers. # In The Wild Bunch of Losers, the challenge was Fill in the Blank. # In Serpent Showdown, the challenge haved two parts: Guess quotes from the canon series and search snakes in the middle of nowhere and bring their poison to Chris. # In Red Dead Mergiton, the challenge was to do a performance about the Wild West. # In This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!, the challenge was a talent show. # In The Magnificent 8 Cowboys, the challenge was a series of trust challenges. # In Yodelayhee...Who?, the challenge was to guess the eliminated contestant. # In The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders, the challenge was to grab a rock with a number that Chef and Chris picked. # In Aftermath: The Unlimited, the challenge was a Total Drama Action guessing game. # In Three Enemigos, the challenge was trivia in couples. # In The Final Finalé, the tiebreaker challenge was the Relay Reverse Emoticon Race and the final challenge was a mix of all the S2 challenges. Total Drama Around the World #In Let's Have a World Tour!, the challenge was to find the passports across the whole island. #In The Great Chinese Race, the challenge was a race over the Great Wall to retrieve an object. #In Egyptian Torture, the challenge was a search for blocks in Giza and then build a pyramid with those blocks. #In Korean Pop Quizzing, the challenge was a trivia about the whole world. #In Icey Antarctica, the challenge was to save Cameron solving the codes from the trap door. #In Jamaica Man!, the challenge was a bobsleigh race. #In Indian Dance, the challenge was a dance performance and then a race to the Home for the Dying. #In Australian Rivals, the challenge was several fights between selected contestants. #In Aloha, Merge!, the challenge was to built a eliminated contestant and then deliver it to the volcano. #In African Safari, the challenge was to train some animals and then perform a talent with them. #In London the Ripper, the challenge was to solve some riddles to escape from Noah and Tyler. #In Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out, the challenge was a trivia played as a baseball game. #In The Big Apple, the challenge was to push the old contestants solving some riddles and trivia. #In French Talent Contest, the challenge was a talent contest. The tiebreaker was trivia. #In Gladiatorial Finale!, the challenge was a virtual reality assembling The Hunger Games. Total Drama Toxic Brawl #In A Radioactive Beginning, the challenge was to search a rock with a lucky number in the lake. #In Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens, the challenge was to play capture the flag with paintball guns. #In Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder, the challenge was to eat disgusting foods and have Chris deem your performance entertaining. #In Toxic Battle of...Doom!, the challenge was to compete in trivia, and whoever got the answer wrong and/or answered last. #In En-Toxicating, the challenge was to find the purple flowers to cure the poison and bring them to Chris. #In Mutant Kingdom, the challenge was to rescue Chris from the psycho killer without being caught. #In Down, Down In My Awful Mine, the challenge was to go into the mine to find the minerals that Chris wanted to sell and bring them back up in the mine carts. Later, a math competition was added. #In Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste, the challenge was trivia, and if you got the wrong answer you had to eat some of Chef's cooking for the rest of the challenge. #In Fun Zone 3.0, the challenge was to escape the Fun Zone and make the most noticeable fire for the rescue boat. #In Mutant See, Mutant Do, the challenge was a water gun shoot out to see who was the last one standing. A race around the island was originally planned, but later cancelled due to the boats sinking. #In Samey-Bot's Revenge, the challenge was to save Lindsay and Chris from Samey-Bot. #In The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate, the challenge was alphabetical improv. #In The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw, the challenge was deciphering text message slang. #In 2014: A Toxic Owen, the challenge was to hide from Chef. #In I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant, the challenge was cutting ropes mixed with trivia. #In Chris & Stitch, the challenge was a pageant with mutated animals. #In The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind, the challenge was an obstacle course that gradually eliminated people from the challenge. #In Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds, the challenge was to compete in challenges with your partner. #In In Chris We Trust, the challenge was trivia on the remaining competitors. #In Monster Falls, the challenge was riddles on the top of a mountain. The tiebreaker was trivia. #In Sleepless in Awkwanawaw, the challenge was to stop Dave's psycho rampage. #In There's No Crying in War, the challenge was to fight each other with leech guns and later avoid Larry. #In Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize, the challenge was to compete in five challenges based off of challenges from this season. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare #Create a decent enough shelter to stand against a heavy tropical storm. #Protectyour self from a Native's invasion and Larry. #Find a species from the Caiman genus and make a meal out of it within one day. #Create macaroni necklaces judged by Julie; defeat the Macaroni Monster. #Move the campsite to a safer location and build a new shelter there. #Make your own weapons and fight each other and Amazonian natives. #Wrestling on a platform. #Enter a tomb, solve riddles to gain weapons and grab the artifact, before leaving the collapsing temple and rushing to the beach. #Search for oil in an underground maze and make it out. #Defeat the Macaroni Monster again before it reaches civilization. #Make a dress for Julie. #Tiki Chop from Toxic Brawl, answer trivia and take one chop at another's rope, 3 chops takes out a rope. #Auction for prizes. #Survive the zombie arena. # # # # # Category:Lists